


Stone Faced

by Melusine11



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Ideas, Crack, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Prompt Fic, Sex Toys, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 03:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melusine11/pseuds/Melusine11
Summary: “Ben has a reputation in his friend group - he doesn’t react to anything. No matter what, he’s quiet. They can never surprise him.Rey bets Poe she can get a reaction from him. She takes him to a sex shop and asks him to help her pick out a new dildo.”





	Stone Faced

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [fettuccine_alfreylo ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fettuccine_alfreylo/pseuds/fettuccine_alfreylo)for the beta read!

Surprises are wasted on Ben. Poe has tried telling them this multiple times, having spent his childhood growing up with the serious man. He just...never reacted to things they did on purpose to see if that time would finally be it.

So there was that time at the baseball game when Poe bribed someone to get the two of them on the kiss cam - Ben didn’t so much as blink before turning and kissing Poe. Honestly, the entire group reacted more than Ben did. They threw him a surprise party for his 30th - nothing. Rey is still 85% sure he had somehow figured it out at least a week before the party. 

But that isn’t everything, oh no, there was a solid attempt with an air horn, a really realistic looking snake and spider. Fake blood and prosthetics and questionable acting abilities. Last fall they all went to a haunted house, Ben merely shrugging and saying ‘sure’ when asked if he wanted to come with them. Rey had buried her face in the back of his hoodie until he complained she was choking him. At one point both Rose and Finn jumped into his arms.

Rey huffs and reaches for another slice of pizza. Ben is working late today, so they’ve all fallen into planning a new way to try and get him to react. At this point Rey isn’t quite sure why he keeps hanging around with them with the stunts they pull. Probably because they’re all so cute.

“What if we haunt his apartment?” Poe asks, shifting to throw his arm across the back of the couch.

“Didn’t we already do that?” Rose frowns, fingers on her chin in thought.

“Kind of? We did those sound machines from the Halloween store, the kind on timers, remember? What I mean is, someone hides under his bed and in his closet and we jump out and scare him.”

Finn boos and throws a wadded up napkin at Poe’s face.

“What if we’ve been approaching this all wrong?” Rey asks, minuscule threads of an idea beginning to form.

“Talk to me, Rey-babe, what are you thinking?”

“Obviously he doesn’t get scared, we’ve spent how much time-” she waves a hand and then continues. “Maybe it’s just the wrong thing. What if we just put him in _weird_ situations he wouldn’t normally be in?”

“Like a strippergram!” Poe shouts, jumping up, knocking Rose over in her seat.

“At work!” Rose chimes in. “I bet Phas or Hux would be willing to record his reaction.”

“No!” Rey shouts, “well maybe, hold onto that thought. I think I have something.” She takes a massive bite of pizza and nods. “Gonna take him shopping,” she says around the food, and they all share a conspiratorial smile.

“Bet you a hundred bucks and a dinner night you don’t get a reaction,” Poe says gleefully.

Rey leans forward and shakes his hand, “you’re on.”

The only problem is, Rey refuses to tell them _exactly _where she’s taking Ben, but promises to tell them once they’re there, terrified they’re going to talk her out of her good idea. Also it’s not really their business if she needs a new dildo or not, it’s not Ben’s either, but she can’t imagine him not reacting. He’s only had one girlfriend since she met him over half a decade ago, and that relationship has been over since before winter break of their junior year in college. So he’s gonna at least blush. And that will be a victory.

It then takes her two weeks to figure out a way to ask Ben to go shopping with her without sounding suspicious. He’s not. It isn’t the first time they’ve gone shopping together, but it’s usually closer to the holidays or at a birthday, never randomly on a Friday night. She meets him at the outlet center after work. He’s already waiting at the agreed upon spot. Right on the corner by DSW, where if you go back between the buildings, you can find an adult store.

“Hey Ben,” she greets, readjusting her purse strap on her shoulder.

“Rey.” Ben nods, smiling slightly. “In the market for new shoes?” He asks, turning towards the store.

“Not quite!” She says, wrapping both hands around his elbow and tugging him along with her, away from the normal looking stores. She takes a deep breath, tilts her head so she can watch his expression and then reveals the truth: “I need a new dildo.”

Her molars bite down on her inner cheek as she waits for something, _anything, _but they’re at the door and her opens it for her, letting her enter first like a damn gentleman. No reaction. She has to fight down the urge to stomp past him, as she pulls out her phone to message the group that she brought him to a sex shop. It’s already vibrating with responses as she shoves it back into her purse.

“Okay, what kind?” He asks, waving a quick greeting at the shop clerk who doesn’t look up from their phone to welcome them in.

“What do you mean what kind?” She asks, moving deeper into the store. “A penis shaped kind.”

This at least provokes a noise of amusement, but when she turns to look back at him, he looks as calm as ever.

“Sure, but there’s different _kinds.” _

She regrets everything. Ready to snap that she fucking _knows_ there’s different kinds, the drawer of her nightstand and small box tucked away under her bed a small testament to the fact that she enjoys all kinds. She isn’t even paying attention to him anymore, eyes scanning the shelves and displays for something she can use to startle him while he’s over there helpfully rattling off the merits of each one, picking some up and putting them back.

“Vibrating? What about clitoral stimulation.”

“I fucking love it,” she mutters, spotting a series of hooks filled with cockrings.

“So, maybe one of the rabbit ones? They have it in purple and pink.” She wonders when the portal to hell is going to open beneath her feet and swallow her whole. 

She takes a step further away from him, fiddling with a ring covered in spikes. In for a penny, “no, I have one,” she confesses and he hums in acknowledgement.

“What about this one?” She turns, and has the sensation of choking on nothing when she spies Ben, girthy, flesh toned dildo in his hands like it’s actually his cock. His fingers wrap easily around it, but she can tell her own hands would struggle. 

“What about it?” She croaks, taking a step closer.

She doesn’t like the way his intense gaze cuts to her as he hefts it, making it wobble slightly. “This one is most similar to mine.”

“Oh!” She squeaks, sidestepping in shock because her body has apparently resorted to flight mode, but there’s a slight hiccup involving a wire rack covered in a variety of colorful lingerie. It falls to the floor with an impressive sound, rousing the clerk enough to shout back at them that there’s a ‘no fucking in the store’ policy.

Ben though has dropped the dildo in surprise, eyes wide. And if Rey weren’t so embarrassed about running into skimpy underwear, she’d be doing a victory dance. Instead her eyes follow the dildo. It bounces, rounded tip first off of the grey carpet, then the weight of it twists it around, and some ridiculous stroke of schadenfreude has it missing the carpet and landing with a small ‘snick’ suction cup side down on the narrow strip of grey tile. It happens in seconds. Ben’s hands are already cupping her shoulders, and he’s bending to try and catch her eye, but she starts laughing instead.

Ben sighs, stands the rack back up and then comes back to her. “You okay?” He asks, and she nods, still snickering. “Good, help me clean up this mess you made.”

“That _I _made?!” She rounds on him. “This was your fault.”

“You brought this on yourself. I have to say, Rey, I’m disappointed you would stoop so low to try and get a reaction.”

She scoops up silk and lace and leather and starts hanging them back up with little care. “I did not.”

“You totally did. You’ve got a tell, you know that right?”

Rey rolls her eyes, crossing her arms, a black corset hanging from her fingertips. Ben’s gaze lingers on it. “I do not.”

“You do, you run your index finger over your thumb. Looks like you’re trying to crack it, but you never do.”

“Yeah, well—” She sticks her tongue out at him, because she doesn’t have an argument, knows she does that, and he laughs. 

That totally counts.

Once the rack looks as good as it’s going to get, they both turn to look at the fallen dildo. Rey then peers back up at Ben’s face, only this time she can tell he’s carefully schooling his reaction.

“So that one, huh?” She watches his Adam’s apple bob as he swallows before nodding. “Suction cup is a nice bonus. I could fuck it almost anywhere.”

He’s quiet for a beat and then croaks, “you could.”

Rey steps forward and then around it, “I don’t know, Ben,” she sighs, leaning down and wrapping a hand around it to dislodge it. She was right. Her fingers don’t even touch, “it’s so big.” Does she maybe moan the words? Yes. Does Ben attempt to suppress some sort of needy sound? Also yes. 

It takes a moment, a wiggle and a sharp tug until it dislodges from the floor with a loud ‘pop’. It’s got a decent weight to it, and she takes her time handling it and then looks up at Ben, who has turned red.

“This really seems like a lot, Ben,” she tells him, turning away to browse again. “Like, just look at this.” She presses it up against her abdomen, lifts her shirt to show it hitting her belly button.

“Yup,” he says, “I’ll, uh, be back.” She watches as he hurriedly strides towards the entrance and out the front door. Rey gingerly balances the silicone penis back on the shelf and digs around for her phone. 

The group text is mostly a stream of freaking out and begging for photographic proof of his reaction, because Ben won’t be able to keep calm. She types in that he just ran from the store and moves to the front, then makes a u-turn for that corset.

The clerk gives her a smile, asks where her boyfriend ran off to and Rey makes up something about taking a call while settling on two bottles of lube, putting them down on the counter.

When she finally emerges out into the warm breezeway, Ben is leaning against the brick wall maybe twelve feet away.

“You alright?” She asks, sidling up next to him.

His head lolls to the side and he takes her in, and the fact that she’s clutching a royal purple bag. “I’m fine. What was the bet?” 

Rey laughs, “doesn’t matter, I need photographic evidence of you looking surprised or embarrassed or _something._”

Waving a hand at her bag he says, “I can just take a posed photo with your uh, purchase.”

“You into wearing corsets?” She teases, and he flushes, “would your tits even fit?” She asks, holding up her palms before his chest, and he relaxes with a laugh. “You wanna grab dinner? My treat.” She offers, bumping gently into him.

“Yeah, wanna try that Italian place down on the corner?”

“Sure! I’ve heard good things.”

They begin to walk and Rey loops her arm around his again.

“Can I ask why you didn’t get, uh, anything?”

Rey lowers her head and smirks, “besides the fact that I already have a decent collection at home? I thought, maybe, after dinner, I could try the real thing instead.” She shrieks when Ben abruptly turns them around. “What? Ben! Where are you going?”

“Dinner can wait.” His strides are long and hurried and she jogs so he isn’t dragging her. “If that’s okay with you?”

“I bought a bunch of lube, in case you were telling the truth.”

He groans as they wait for a car to drive by before moving into the parking lot, and then they’re running towards his car. They’re both grinning like idiots as they tumble into the seats. He throws her bag into the back seat and just stares at her.

“Are you sure about this, Rey?” he asks, forehead pressing against hers, both of them breathing harshly in the small space.

“So, so sure.”

His lips are trembling as they press against hers, a short peck, followed by another and another, and then Rey takes the initiative, hands delving into his hair and pulling him against her so he can’t keep pulling away, keep teasing her with small kisses. She sucks his full bottom lip into her mouth, worries it with her teeth. His whole body shakes as he groans against her, and then it’s her turn. Gasping when his hands slide beneath her shirt and up to her breasts. He presses the advantage, sliding his tongue into her mouth, drawing hers out.

His hands are large, and warm, and Rey presses her chest into them, both of them groaning at the sensation of her pebbled nipples against his palms.

“Rey,” he gasps, pulling away, eyes wide and dark with want. “We need to stop.”

“Okay.” She nods, extracting her fingers from his hair and reaching for the seatbelt. “Okay,” she repeats, trying to calm her breathing, then glances over to find Ben staring. “What is it?”

He’s smiling. She’s never seen his face as animated as it has been today. “I’ve just wanted this for so long, it’s hard to believe we got here because you were shopping for dildos.”

She laughs, relaxing, and awkwardly leans over the center console to kiss his cheek. “Me either, maybe one day I’ll show you my collection.”

“Yup!” He turns on his car and throws it into reverse. “I’ll bring you back for your car tomorrow…or maybe Sunday night.” His mouth curls with a smirk and she laughs, reaching for his hand.

“Sunday night sounds good.”

**Author's Note:**

> At the moment, I'm keeping this a oneshot - but am not opposed to writing utter filth in a second chapter if there's interest and I can get some of my other stuff done first. Even maybe a third where Rey does show him her collection, but I'm gonna pretend I have some restraint for now.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and thank you to Reylo_prompts for the ridiculous prompt that I couldn't ignore.


End file.
